1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to techniques for analyzing computer programs. More particularly, this invention relates to software componentization by calculation of semantic intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The meanings of certain acronyms and abbreviations used herein are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsCDCompact DiskDVDDigital Versatile DiscEPROMErasable Programmable Read-Only MemoryLANLocal Area NetworkPROMProgrammable Read-Only MemoryRAMRandom Access MemoryRFRadiofrequencyROMRead-Only MemorySSISoftware Semantic IntensityWANWide Area Network
Software componentization is an important stage in a reverse engineering process that enables high level software architecture to be understood. Analyzing coupling between software elements is widely used for the componentization process.